Xandra
Xandra is a female customer who makes her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Taco Mia!. Appearance Xandra has messy orange hair, thick bushy orange eye brows, and different colored eye shadows on either eye. One of her eyes is bigger then the other. She wears a torn yellow shirt with a big black "X" sewn on the front and a pink ruffled tutu. She wears rainbow-colored striped pants and white shoes tied in yellow laces. During the Easter holiday, she wears a yellow shirt with a white "X" sewn on the front and a white tutu. She wears pink and blue-striped tights and a pair of bunny ears are clipped in her hair. During New Year, she wears a rainbow-colored striped shirt and a black tutu with her rainbow pants. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Steak * Brown Rice * Lettuce * Tomatoes * Peppers Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Pineapple * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Tropical Charms * Gummy Onion * Banana * Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria * Chocolate Toast * 3 Butters * Chocolate Toast * Powdered Sugar * Chocolate Chips * 4 Strawberries * Drink ** Large Milk with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Pepperjack Cheese * Lettuce * Awesome Sauce * Tomato * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Wasabi Boneless Wings (right) * 8 French Fries * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun * Chili * Salsa * Mustard * Hot Sauce * Chili * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Lemon Mist ** Large Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Vanilla Cake (Lemon Cake in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Violet Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) ** Rock Candy ** 2 Bunny Ear Candies (Two Cloudberries and a Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pink Frosting ** Shaved Coconut ** Jelly Beans (No other sprinkles in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry (Cloudberry in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Pineapple * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Tropical Charms * Gummy Onion, Banana, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Rainbow Gramigna (Bowties in other holidays) *Midnight Marsala (3 Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *6 Fried Calamari *Tomato *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Pineapple *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Key Lime Topping *Wildberry Derps *Cotton Candy Creameo *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria * Red Velvet Infinity Loop (Long John in other holidays) ** Powdered Sugar ** Countdown Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holidays) * Regular French Cruller with Tutti Frutti Jelly (Blackberry Jelly in other holidays) ** Strawberry Icing ** Cosmic Coconut * Regular Infinity Loop (Long John in other holidays) ** Vanilla Icing ** Flavor X Drizzle (Blue Moon in other holidays) ** Countdown Crunch (Creameo Bits in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (left) *4 Wasabi Boneless Wings (right) *8 French Fries *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Philly steaks (top) *8 Olives (top) *6 Ground beefs (bottom) *4 Tomatoes (bottom) *Medium baked *4 slices Ranks needed to unlock her *Wingeria: Rank 27 *Hot Doggeria: Rank 53 *Cupcakeria: Rank 16 *Pastaria: Rank 41 *Donuteria: Rank 26 * Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 65 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Xandra is playable in this game, and can only be unlocked when all Warp Keys are collected (then being the final customer to be unlocked). Her special skill is Gliding using her skirt, and her weapon is the X-Wand. The X-Wand shoots stars that can kill multiple enemies. Xandra can jump slightly higher than the other characters, and complete Double Jump and Glide challenges. Trivia *Her order in Papa's Hot Doggeria is even longer than Big Pauly's order, making her order the longest In the game. *In Pancakeria, she is the only customer who orders milk with something other than cocoa (she orders milk with ice). *In Freezeria, she and Mindy have the same building combination. *She usually orders things that are unlocked very late in the games. *When she is a closer, she usually comes in the day before Jojo does. *She's the only customer to dress differently in two holidays, not including closers. *She and her brother were adopted by Edna. *She is currently the only customer to debut in Papa's Taco Mia! not to have a Flipdeck. Gallery 21.jpg|Thumbs up! Closers.jpg|Xandra in the picture, along with other Taco Mia closers. Closers 2.png|Parade: Pancakeria Closers. InvestigationXandraXolo.png|They were twins. (Confirmed on the Flipline Blog) X.PNG|Taco Mia: Xandra is very mad. X.jpg|Xandra on Papa's Taco Mia! Xandra3.jpg|A custom worker that looks like Xandra Xandra and Xolo.jpg|Xandra and Xolo, The X Twins. Xolo and xandra.jpg|Xandra and Xolo, The X Twins. Sad Xandra.png|The waiting score can only do so much to a closer. It also makes hats stand still! Perfect Xandra.png|Taco Mia: Perfect Order! Hallway Hunt.png|Xandra in the Hallway Hunt screenshot. Perfect Xandra.jpg|Pancakeria: Perfect Order! Easter2.jpg|Xandra in the Easter 2012 screenshot, along with Jake and Daisy. Xandara happy.png|Hot Doggeria: Perfect Order! Even thought it's a much different order than what she asked for. XANDRA.PNG|Xandra in When Burgers Attack Easter2013.jpg|Xandra: Quit Eating My Candy Xolo! X-WandXandra.png|Papl drew this xandra's perfect cupcakes.png|A perfect order on Xandra for Cupcakeria. This is hard to do in Cupcakeria. xandra at easter.png|Xandra at Easter as a cute bunny Xandrea.jpg|Her. When Burgers Attack! - Xandra.jpg|All her outfits in When Burgers Attack unlockin xandra.png|Unlocking Xandra during New Year in Papa's Pastaria Unlimited.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Papa's Cupcakeria - Xandra in the lobby during Easter.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Xandra's order being taken.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xandra.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xandra 2.png (Pastaria) Xandra Before Star Customer.png (Pastaria) Xandra as a Star Customer.png Xandra (I have no idea how to tutus).PNG|Another sprite edit by EightballPixels. Xandra New Year.jpg|Xandra,Happy New Year Perfect Pasta for Xandra.png Xandra V2.PNG|Eightball re-tackles making a Xandra edit. ChibiMaker xandra.jpg|xandra chibi maker Edna, Xandra, Ximenez and Xolo.PNG Screenshot_28.png|Xandra (perfect order) in Papa's Pancakeria!!! Xandra_the_Vampire.png|u ok Xandra bandicam 2014-08-15 22-44-50-595.jpg x twins.PNG|Xandra waits with her brother. Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.20.23.png|Xandra angry at the dining table Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Xandra 2.png|Unlocking Xandra in Papa's Wingeria, the first game she appears as a regular customer. Xandraperfect.png|Xandra's perfect order in Papa's Wingeria Xandra perfect.png|Xandra's got a new look and a Perfect Score! Xandra Taco Mia Perfect.png|Xandra loves her perfect taco! Newyears2015.jpg Xandra's Perfect.png|Xandra's perfect in Pancakeria bandicam 2015-04-04 20-12-10-311.jpg Easter 15 small.jpg hotd4.png|Xandra's order is the largest out of any customer in Hot Doggeria. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Closers Category:X Characters